Sugar Baby Love
by cienne
Summary: Hiei is in love. He had never seen a creature as beautiful as she was. He just hoped his first love would feel the same as he did. HieiXsurprise chara! Mwahahahaha!


SUGAR BABY LOVE

**SUGAR BABY LOVE**

by: cienne

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not make money off this fic (though, I do get free ice cream, hehe. And if you do like the fic, send me some). The title was from a song of another anime show. I don't remember the title but it was about pint-sized fairies with awesome names like Ginger, Salt, Pepper, etc.

(I like Salt!)

Hiei was in love.

Well, okay. How would a recently turned 13 year old boy know? A young man… well, still a boy, knew nothing of love probably but when Hiei saw her, he knew he was in love.

She was beautiful and had the most amazing red hair that shone in the sunlight. Her face was smooth and unblemished, like a painting in a portrait. Her green eyes were like emeralds and glittered as she smiled. Oh, and that smile! It made Hiei's heart stop, then bang loudly against his chest. His knees shook and felt weak and if anyone had seen him that time, they would say his red eyes were like red hearts as he drooled at her.

Hiei watched her walk by, chatting and smiling with her friends who had the same awed look as Hiei had on his face. Her laugh sounded like soft bells and Hiei clutched at his chest, forgetting the ice cream he had been eating even as it melted and ran from the cone down on his hand.

A soft fragrance of roses wafted up to Hiei's nose. The young man, er, boy sighed in soft ecstasy. She smelled good, too.

Her uniform told Hiei she was in highschool and Hiei felt his heart crush. It was an impossible love, then. She must be older than Hiei who was still only in middle school.

"Your ice cream's melting."

Hiei almost jumped in surprise as green eyes turned to him.

"…Hn…" was Hiei's intelligent reply.

The beautiful face laughed. "I said your ice cream's melting."

Hiei nodded. If she had told Hiei to go jump in the river, he would have done it in a jiffy. Hiei nodded again, a fierce blush staining his cheeks.

Ah, she's taller than Hiei, too. What an impossible love this is!

"Ah, Mukuro… let's go!"

"C'mon, we have to hurry!"

"Leave the cutie alone, we'll be late."

Her friends called out to her and she shook her head at Hiei. "Well, don't waste it." she said and waved before walking off.

Hiei's hand, the one clutching at his chest, scratched at his head, and the one holding the melting ice cream waved back at her. She smiled and Hiei watched her walk away with her friends.

Hiei stood there for almost ten minutes, replaying the scene over and over in his mind. Ten more minutes later and his friend, Yusuke, shook him awake.

He realized he'd been daydreaming for almost half an hour with chocolate flavored ice cream melting down in his hand. He realized the ice cream he bought was now in a puddle on the sidewalk.

That's how Hiei knew he was in love.

(I really like Salt!)

Hiei found out, after a day of stalking, that she went to Seishun High School. Again, Hiei felt his heart sink. Seishun was a highschool for kids who excelled academically or in athletics. Not that Hiei was stupid, in fact he is a straight-A student. But how can he get in a school that had students with IQs no lesser than 120? He wasn't even into sporty sports. He was good in judo and tae kwondo but Seishun only had tennis, basketball, baseball and soccer teams that led in national competitions.

"You could just ask her out." Yusuke had told him, even though Hiei had been mum about his love life. How the hell did Yusuke find out?

Hiei growled at him and continued reading the brochure for an application in Seishun High.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm using your playstation. Good luck, loverboy."

Hiei glared at Yusuke's retreating form. When the older boy was gone, Hiei went back to perusing the booklet. He only had a few more months before he could start applying for Seishun. He didn't really want to learn a new sport so … reviewing it is.

Hiei took a moment at imagining him asking her out, her red hair flying in the wind as Hiei confessed his love under a sakura tree. Pink sakura petals would fly in the wind and one would get caught in her hair. Hiei would reach down (ah, he's also taller than her in this daydream) and look deeply in her eyes as he removed it.

She would blush and look shyly up at him and then, and then…

Hiei clutched at his heart and his cheeks flared red at that naughty thought. He couldn't even think it.

"K-kiss…" Hiei whispered and felt his heart would explode in excitement. He touched his lips briefly and imagined if hers would feel the same way. Or maybe it would be softer, she was a girl after all.

Hiei suddenly ducked his head, ashamed of the naughty thoughts in his head. He looked around, guiltily, as if he was expecting his sister, Yukina, to come in and shake her head at him.

When no one came, Hiei breathed a sigh of relief. His heart was still beating wildly in his chest but he knew he was ready. All he needed was to get in Seishun to be closer to her. And with that Hiei opened his algebra book and began studying.

(If you see Salt, you'll understand what I mean.)

Hiei couldn't believe it! He really could not!

But after months and months of reading and calculating and reviewing and checking answers he was in! He really was in.

Seishun Gakuen.

His grandmother and sister had been very proud. They've always thought that Hiei was an easy-going, silent but carefree kind of guy. They didn't realize he had the will in him to be a better student who attended a better school and other crap like that.

Well, they were really proud of him.

Hiei was happy but he also could not believe it. He, Hiei, was so close to her. So close he could smell her rose perfume as he entered the gates of Seishun Gakuen.

Girls stared at him, they called out, said hi and tried to get his attention, but he only had one girl in mind. And he was set to conquering her heart.

If only he could find her.

At the end of the school day, Hiei was found slumped on the steps of the old building, sad and depressed. He hadn't been able to find her at all.

Suddenly, Hiei grabbed his head in realization. What if she already graduated?

He suddenly wanted to choke himself. All that hard work for nothing. He wanted to cry so badly.

"Excuse me. It's dismissal already. You should go home."

Hiei's heart pounded at that voice.

He stood up so quickly he felt his had swim.

Strong hands grabbed his arms to steady him.

Again the soft smell of roses.

"Oh, it's you." the soft voice said.

_She remembers me!,_ Hiei wanted to scream.

"H-hn." Hiei nodded.

The beautiful face smiled and let him go, Hiei missed the warmth of her hands right away. "You're a freshman."

Hiei nodded… up at her. She was so tall.

There was the soft tinkling of her laughter and Hiei found himself dazed.

"What's your name?" she asked. Hiei realized she was wearing a lab coat. She must have come from the chemistry lab in the old building for seniors.

"H-Hiei…" his voice gave out and she laughed a gorgeous laugh.

One thing Hiei hated the most was being laughed at but instead of getting angry, he smiled up at her. Her green eyes were crinkled in laughter and her lips were soft and pink. Hiei blushed fiercely and pushed a naughty thought away.

"How was your first day at school?" she asked again, still laughing a little.

"F-fine."

Hiei's blush went redder as she stood there, smiling at him. "Well, take care now. Be careful going home."

"H-hai." Hiei ducked his head and sprinted away, his heart was banging so hard against his chest. He was afraid to look back to see her watching him with those beautiful green eyes.

Later at home, as he took a bath, he fantasized a different meeting with her. She would be touching him softly on the shoulder and he would look up… down at her and she would blush as she handed him a small note that smelled of roses.

I like you., the note would say. And she would look up expectantly at him and he would nod, tuck the letter in his pocket and move closer to her.

"I like you, too."

Then he would bend down and k-…

Hiei let out a squeak and ducked his head in the water that felt hotter than his cheeks.

He shouldn't think dirty thoughts but, oh! He was so in love with her. He hoped pretty soon they could talk more without Hiei acting like a total idiot.

He hoped they could study together, eat ice cream together (chocolate flavored only) and watch movies together. Like what he heard couples do. Then they can go to an amusement park for their date, go to a park for a picnic then he'd carve their initials on a tree trunk with a heart around it and k-…

Hiei rolled around the huge bath tub, splashing water around. Oh, what a dirty mind he had! But he couldn't wait. He really wanted to hold her hand and k-…

"Kiss!" Hiei yelled thought it sounded like kshish with all the bubbles coming from his mouth.

Hiei emerged from the water, gasping for breath.

There was one thing he could do.

And that was to confess.

(Sugar baby love)

He thought it would be easy. But it had taken him three months to make a letter worthy of her and then another 3 months to get up the courage to confess.

Often, she was surrounded by so many friends he couldn't even call her out, or she'd be too busy in the chemistry lab that it shamed him to bother her studies. Sometimes she'd be passing by Hiei's class and Hiei almost had the courage to come up to her to give the note but a lot of the other underclassmen would approach her with small gifts and tokens, giggling softly or talking loudly to her.

He was getting frustrated. His thoughts were becoming dirtier and dirtier. His fantasies had them k-kissing all the time.

Hiei blushed fiercely. If he couldn't approach her directly, then a covert operation was what he needed.

So, after three grueling days, Hiei found out where her locker was. He had been able to slip in his little note. But he had been overcome with intense embarrassment he felt his face, ears and neck turn red so he turned back to get the letter. A group of girls passed by and Hiei ran away, afraid to be caught fooling around with her locker.

Now, his fate was sealed. He had left the letter in her locker. Hiei, either would have a girlfriend later that day or be crushed… also later that day until forever.

He had been so tense all day, giving the wrong answers to equations he knew by heart and messing up an essay he had been prepared for all week.

During lunch, she walked by and gave Hiei a long stare, her green eyes watching him closely and Hiei had to bow his head, pretending to relish his sister's prepared bento for him.

He really wanted to go home and sleep it off. That silent stare had made him edgy. She did not smile and wave at him like before. Didn't even walk up to him to say hi. Just gave him a stare that seemed to see through him.

"I'll rip your heart to pieces." said her stare or, "How dare you leave me this disgusting note? It's not even perfumed!"

Hiei slapped his forehead at that. He forgot to spray some of her sister's perfume on the note.

"Give it up. I'm going out with someone taller than me."

Hiei grabbed his head in despair. It wasn't his fault he was short. If she'd give him a few more years he'd be taller than she was. Boys develop slower than girls, didn't they?

But how we would he know if he had a chance, if he didn't do this?

Hiei nodded to himself. Yes, but…

The school bell signaled the end of classes and Hiei felt his throat close up, his heart banging painfully against his chest.

_Mukuro,_

_I really like you. Please let me be your friend. I have good grades and I'd like to be an astronaut someday. If we're still friends then, I'll take you to a trip to the moon and we can do the moonwalk together. I like puppies but I don't have pets so if you're allergic to them then you don't have to worry. I like to study, too and we can study together if you like or we can play in the park if we don't have school. I just have to ask my grandma and my sister, Yukina. They're really nice and they taught me how to bake cookies. I can bake you some if you want. Please, let's be friends. _

_I really like you please don't be mad at me. Please meet me at the sakura tree out by the old building after classes today._

_Hiei_

He had signed his letter with a relish. He had been really nervous but when he'd gotten to the end, he'd been feeling good. He had covered the basics of a love letter (Hie blushed at that). There was likes and dislikes, what his hobbies were and the important part; the I-like-you part. And finally, the let's-meet part.

Hiei took a deep breath as he walked where he would meet either his dream come true or dream turned to nightmare.

She was already there, under the sakura tree. Wearing the school's uniform… for boys?

Hiei's eyebrows crossed and he almost stopped walking but she turned around and she was smiling at him that Hiei almost ran to meet her.

"Hi, there." she said, her red hair flying gracefully in the wind.

Hiei wanted to ask why she was wearing the uniform for boys but he was so taken with her smile. "H-hi…" he gulped.

She turned serious all at once and took out a small folded paper.

His letter!

"You wrote me a letter?" she asked.

Hiei swallowed and nodded at her.

She breathed in relief and Hiei was confused. Why? Did she think he wrote a letter to someone else?

She walked up to him and smiled again. "Okay, I was making sure you wrote this to me and not just a case of mistaken identity."

Hiei nodded and clutched his bag tighter against him.

The green eyes were smiling. "My name is Kurama, Mukuro is my sister."

"Oh." Hiei said but he didn't care whatever her name was. She could be Sadako for all he cared but he would still like her… too much, actually.

Kurama placed a hand on Hie's shoulder and bent down, whispering before his lips closing over Hiei's. "I like you, too."

Red eyes went wide. His first kiss!

No sakura petals rained down on them but it was the most magical moment of Hiei's life. Soft lips touched his own and pressed firmly against him. Hiei closed his eyes and pressed back. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. Oh, but how he loved it. How he loved her!

The hand on his shoulder moved and an arm went around his waist pulling him against the soft… actually, hard body closer. Hiei's own hands left his bag and shakily went around her neck, touching the red hair that felt like silk.

Oh, how wonderful life is!

Hiei realized he needed to breathe and he jerked his head back, gasping.

Kurama grinned and bent down again, this time her tongue snaked out and touched Hiei's lips. The young boy gasped softly, parting his lips and Kurama instantly plunged his tongue inside. The hot tongue touched Hiei's teeth, his gums, snaked around his own tongue and made Hiei's knees feel weak. What kind of kiss was this?

Kurama's arms went around Hiei's waist pulling him closer, pushing her hips against him. Hiei felt like drowning… drowning in love and kisses.

This time, Hiei pushed away, breathless. "W-wait." he panted. "I can't breathe."

Kurama let him go with a look that made Hiei think of foxes on her face.

Hiei took his time to even out his breathing while Kurama picked up Hiei's bag that the young boy did not realize he had dropped.

The pink uniform oddly looked great on Kurama. Hiei finally had enough oxygen in his brain to realize that.

"Why are you wearing a guy's uniform?" Hiei asked.

Kurama stared at him. "What else should I wear?"

Hiei paused. "Your uniform."

"This is my uniform."

Hiei stared at her.

Kurama stared back.

Hiei went to him in a daze, his hand pressed against Kurama's chest.

"You're awfully flat-chested for a girl."

Kurama blinked. Hiei blinked back.

The redhead threw his head back and laughed.

Hiei's eyebrows crossed as Kurama laughed and laughed, clutching at her stomach.

The young boy was getting pissed. He had imagined they would sit hand in hand under the sakura tree after the confession, like lovebirds. But Kurama, his girlfriend he supposed she was now, was laughing like a loon. It didn't fit in Hiei's fantasies.

Kurama seemed to calm down but he was still smiling as he took Hiei's hand and pulled it against her… her crotch.

Hiei felt his mouth go dry. This was going too fast. He couldn't… they were still in high school and they didn't have jobs! What would happen to their baby?

The last thought became – what baby?, as Hiei felt something long and hard pressing against his hand between Kurama's legs.

His dry mouth became drier. His hand probed a bit and he felt that long and hard thing become longer and harder.

"I'm a guy, too, you know." Kurama said.

Hiei pulled his hand back as if scalded. "N-no way…" he muttered, his voice and his head shaking.

Kurama stared at him and his green eyes narrowed. "You thought I was a girl…" his voice was dangerously low.

The younger boy swallowed hard and took a step back. His dreams of a big house and a car and a pregnant wife and two kids came slowly crumbling down.

"…" Hiei could not say anything. It was impossible. The girl he had fallen in love with turned out to be a guy! A real guy with a penis like he did!

Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand. "You already said you liked me and I accepted. You're my boyfriend now. I've waited too long for this."

Hiei shook his head. "What?"

Kurama's eyes grew wide as he it sunk in. "Damn, You saw me in Mukuro's uniform. That day we switched identities! I was her and she was me."

Hiei shook his head again. "But you were a girl."

Kurama's eyes were narrowed again, green eyes glinting. "There's no backing out, Hiei. I'm already in love with you, too. If you back out, I'll make sure everyone finds out you confessed to me, a guy."

The young boy kept shaking his head. "But you were a girl."

The redhead smiled. He guessed there was only one way to prove his masculinity.

(Uh-oh!)

Kurama called Hiei's grandma and told her the younger boy was staying over. She readily agreed. Of course, she would. The name Shuichi Minamino aka Kurama was known all over town as the boy genius who'd won too many awards from too many competitions.

Kurama came back to his room. Hie was still sleeping on his bed… naked and no longer a virgin. Just like he was.

After that confession which was bordering on a disaster, Kurama had taken Hiei home and proceeded to persuade Hiei that he was no female.

The younger boy had refused, pulled away, pushed him away but Kurama had been studying techniques since he had meet Hiei on that awful day he had to dress up and pretend to be his sister, Mukuro.

Kurama really liked Hiei from that first meeting and wanted to ask him out on a date. But he had to be in Mukuro's character so he vowed to find Hiei after the deed was done.

But surprise of all surprises! He realized Hiei was following him… stalking him actually. What good fortune. When he saw Hiei on the steps of their building did he finally realize the mana from heavens.

Kurama's dream girl, well dream boy actually has come to play.

He never really realized that Hiei thought he was a girl, until today. Alll he knew was Hiei was a real cutie, blushing and getting tongue-tied whenever he 'accidentally' passed by his class or met him at the hallways.

And the letter had shocked him. He didn't expect such a 'baby' love letter. He had laughed until tears ran out of his eyes then his heart swelled as huge as the Pacific, touched by Hiei's efforts. It was too sweet, too good to be true. Too bad he was too young, too.

But after that confession, with Hiei getting ready to run away Kurama decided there's no age limit (or under limit) in love (and sex, too). So he grabbed Hiei and carted him off to his house to persuade the cutie they should be together.

Hiei had been delicious, whimpering and moaning when it felt good and crying so sexily when he started to hurt. And then whimpering more and moaning louder when the fun started.

Oh, but Kurama had been careful. Hiei was so young after all. Not that he was any older but he had been studying about male 'bonding' ever since he met Hiei, so there.

Kurama thought he would lose his mind as they lost their virginity to each other. Hot and wet and sweet and sweat. Kurama was getting hard again just remembering pale legs that parted for him, the pink nipples that seemed to be made for his mouth only, the soft reddened lips that parted and breathed out a sweet breath as Kurama pushed inside a tight, tight entrance.

He laid down beside Hiei who was asleep oh his side in a fetal position, his arms clutching a pillow. Another pillow was between his legs since his… Kurama blushed as his gaze brushed Hiei's pale, firm buttocks. Hiei said his ass hurt so Kurama told him to put the pillow between his legs so that he doesn't hurt very much.

Kurama moved closer and spooned Hiei against him, his lips trailing the pale, soft neck. The younger boy stirred but did not wake. Kurama pulled Hiei closer against him, covering them in blankets.

One thought remained in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

Caught 'ya.

(aaawwwww)

Hiei stirred, waking as sunlight filtered through the curtains.

He felt disoriented for a moment, a dull throb of pain on his hips and ass and he remembered with a blush all the dirty things he and Kurama had done the night before.

_His thing is huge!, _Hiei thought with a blush. _How do I get big like that?_

Speaking of _that_, Hiei could feel it against his buttocks. Hard and heavy and big.

Hiei gulped. He still couldn't imagine how it manage to fit inside him

He looked around Kurama's room and marveled at the medals and trophies and books. He really was smart, wasn't he?

Kurama stirred behind him and soft lips nuzzled the back of his neck, Kurama's hand, the one over Hiei, went to the younger boy's chest and squeezed a nipple.

_Oh, oooh!!_, Hiei but his lip, wanting to cry out and wondering why that felt good to him.

Kurama's body slid even closer, his huge… thing pressing more firmly against Hiei's buttocks. Kurama's fingers played more insistently with Hiei's nipples.

Hiei let out a small moan.

"Oh, so you are awake." Kurama chuckled.

Hiei blushed, wondering why he never noticed how low Kurama's voice was… until it was too late.

"Are you still hurting?" Kurama asked, moving so that he was halfway on top of Hiei.

Hiei shook his head and Kurama found himself lost in ruby, red eyes.

Kurama kissed Hiei's smooth forehead. "You still hurt. I'm sorry."

Hiei sighed. "It's okay." he whispered and found out that it really was okay.

The green eyes stared at him. "So… do you still like me…? Or do I have to persuade you some more?"

Hiei glared at him and hn'ed, he'd had enough persuading already.

Kurama chuckled and kissed Hiei on the lips. Hiei smiled, finally and kissed back.

"I never once mistook you for a girl." Kurama said and Hiei smacked him.

It would be alright, Hiei thought. He realized he was okay even if Kurama was a guy. Maybe last night made him decide that (Hiei blushed at the thought) or maybe because Kurama was still Kurama. Being a boy did not change the fact that he was attracted to the smiling, kind face and cheerful laughter.

It didn't hurt him either that he was the girl in the relationship. After all he wasn't going to get pregnant anyway since they were both boys.

And so Hiei and Kurama began a love relationship that started on mistaken gender. But they were so in love and so infatuated with one another even the people close to them didn't mind at all.

But it really was a love that started on mistaken gender because two years later, after a bout of nausea and vomiting and a trip to the hospital. They realized Hiei was pregnant with Kurama's baby.

THE END

(nyahahaha!!)

Author's Notes: Finished in one sitting!! (wipes sweat) Whew! This plot wouldn't get out of my head, I even dreamed about Hiei writing the love letter, biting his tongue as he did so. Hehe, I couldn't think of a better 'baby' love letter than that. (cries bitterly)

Please don't kill me. Hey, of course, Yamistar, I ain't dead yet. cries I'll keep writing uke Hiei stories for as long as these eyes can see, these hands can type and other crap like that, hehe. I'll update in a few. I'm still not confident with what I had so I posted this to get mah confidence back. (rolls on the floor)

Waah, mina-chan, missed you, too. I'm still feeling guilty about this fic I wanted to show you. This wasn't it. It's something related to your... eherm, I'll show you when I put in the ending.

Thanks to all who would read and review. Oh, but please read and review. Boost me up, c'mon! (roars)


End file.
